1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to label production apparatuses and label production methods.
2. Related Art
Label production apparatuses that, for example, form images such as pictures, graphics, symbols (text), barcodes, and the like (label images) on a printing medium in which a mount, an adhesive layer, and a base material are layered in that order are known. Such a label production apparatus includes a printing unit that prints an image onto the base material and a post-processing unit that cuts the base material and the adhesive layer at the area where the image has been printed. After the cutting, unnecessary areas outside the image area are peeled away from the mount (this will also be called “scrap removal” hereinafter).
A label production apparatus in which an inspection unit that inspects printed label images is provided and only non-defective label images are cut while defectively-printed label images are removed as scraps along with the unnecessary areas has also been proposed (see JP-A-2010-149333, for example).
An operator positions and applies non-defective label images to areas from which the defectively-printed label images have been peeled away during the scrap removal.
However, according to the label production apparatus, when a printing defect has been detected, the defectively-printed label image is peeled away along with the unnecessary areas without being cut, and there has thus been a problem in that the operator cannot understand proper positions when applying the non-defective label images.